


Ziggy's Classified Drabble Files

by Cat_Moon, Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: A collection of QL drabbles, of all shapes and sizes, that I write for prompt communities on Dreamwidth.#6: Struggle, added 09/12/19





	1. A Kick in the Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Since these drabbles will mainly be 100-400 words, I'm letting them share space. Each drabble will be a chapter. They will be all different ratings, genre, etc., but each will be marked as such in the Notes field at the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wonders where he's leaped to, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #104, Kick, at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**drabble_zone**](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)  
Title: A Kick in the Butt  
Characters/Pairings: Sam, Al  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
Note: I decided to challenge myself, to do 5 of these fills in each of my main fandoms, just for fun. The others are Starsky & Hutch, Moonlight, The Sentinel, and Torchwood.

** A KICK IN THE BUTT**

In the moment of disorientation that always followed a new leap-in, Sam wondered where he'd landed this time. Whose life had he invaded, replaced, and what mistake or misstep did he need to fix? It was always the same. Leap in, put right what once went wrong, leap out. It was by turns lonely, frustrating, exhausting, confusing... but was also fulfilling, exhilarating, and worthwhile.

This time Sam sensed something different. His eyes were closed (against the fist that had been about to hit him as he left). He opened them, blinking in the bright light. There were several people standing around staring at him... he hated leaps that started this way, but in a split second realized he knew these people.

Happiness swelled in Sam's chest as he took in the relieved and joyful faces of his friends and colleagues. His eyes though, were only for one person...

Sam's arms automatically opened as he met Al halfway across the room, embracing tightly.

“Al! Al...” Sam said with a sense of wonder. “Al, I'm home!” Not quite sure he could believe it, so he tightened his hold on Al.

“Yeah, Sam, you're finally home. Ain't that a kick in the butt!”

**fin**


	2. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam contemplates storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #156 Storm, [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters/Pairing: Sam Beckett  
Rating: G  
Note: Takes place during the episode “Hurricane” but not necessary to have seen it.

**Eye of the Storm**

Being in the middle of a hurricane was strange. There was a tingling along Sam's nerve endings, like lightning jumping inside.

It was a struggle to stay still, focus on the leap. He had the urge to toss off all his clothes and go running into the deluge. He felt invincible, as if danger couldn't touch him. If he plunged into the middle of the storm, would it's power leap him out, tossing him to another destination?

As he contemplated this, he realized why he was drawn to the familiar feeling. It was exactly like leaping. And just as inevitable.


	3. Secrets We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al gets an unexpected note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #038 Note, at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Characters/Pairing: Al, (Sam/Al)  
Rating: G  
Words: 150

**SECRETS WE KEEP**

The note arrived on a Tuesday.

Al stared at the envelope in his hands. He still recognized Sam's sloppy handwriting. It had come via courier, from a popular law firm in Indiana. He remembered the leap, and the mysterious letter Sam had dropped off. So this was it. Ripping it open with shaking fingers, he scanned the words on the single sheet.

_Dear Al,_

_I've been sitting here staring at this for an hour now, trying to figure out what to say. I don't have much time, but I need you to know. I remembered tonight. About you... and me. God, Al, I'm so sorry... And I love you. Even if I forget tomorrow, know that you are in my heart. Always._

After putting the letter in his safe, Al grabbed Ziggy's handlink and headed to the Imaging Chamber, putting on his game face. Time to lie to Sam again.


	4. It's a Man's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaps are harder than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Tip, at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Characters: Sam, Al  
Rated: G

**It's a Man's World**

Sam tugged down the hem of his too-short skirt and smoothed his hair. Sighing, he walked into the restaurant, trying not to trip on the awkward high heels. He always disliked the leaps into women. It meant dealing with dresses, heels, and bras! Sexual harassment, being talked down to and often disregarded. It gave him a new appreciation for what the ladies in his life had to deal with.

The woman he'd leaped into was waiting tables to put herself through college. Ziggy hadn't figured out what he was there to fix yet, so all he could do was make the best of it.

He was bringing table three their drinks when Al popped in. “Geez Sam, that skirt is way too long. You won't get any good tips that way!”

Since he would look crazy if he started yelling at thin air, Sam had to content himself with glaring.


	5. Memory Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam feels like he no longer exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Invisible," at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters: Sam, Al (mentioned)  
Rating: G  
Words: 100

**Memory Enough**

I leap from place to place, from time to time. Unknown and invisible. Everyone sees only the person I replaced: their loved ones, family and friends, coworkers and acquaintances. No one sees me. I can't remember my own life, my own loved ones are lost to me, just shadows that fall through the Swiss cheese holes in my brain. I'm lost to me. And I realize that Sam Beckett doesn't exist anymore.

  
  
…Then Al walks into my reality from the Imaging Chamber and gives me that fond/exasperated look I know is mine alone. He remembers me.

  
  
And I exist again.

**fin**

10/13/19


	6. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to wear women's clothes again, but with a twist. Al is being his usual unenlightened self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Artificial," at [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anythingdrabble**](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)  
Characters/Pairings: Sam, Al (hints of Sam/Al)  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG  
Humor

**Struggle**

  
Sam glared at Al, who was nearly bent over in mirth, laughing his ass off. He somehow managed to leer at Sam at the same time, making the leaper both angry and uncomfortable.  
  
"Not funny." He struggled to get his bra off, twisting it viciously when it wouldn't cooperate.  
  
"I could do that for ya," Al told him. "If I wasn't a hologram."  
  
That thought bothered Sam even more, for some reason.  
  
The fake breasts popped out and flew across the room, sending Al into another laughing spell.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing," Sam muttered, glancing in the mirror at the reflection of the man he leaped into.  
  
He'd always been a supporter of women's rights, but he'd had a taste of their struggles firsthand since leaping. The opportunity to actually walk a mile in their shoes was both an education and a massive pain in the butt. Still, it was the times when he leaped in wearing women's clothing but _wasn't_ female that proved the most challenging. And confusing. Especially when his best friend refused to stop making suggestive comments. And leaping into a drag queen was a new one.  
  
It was going to be a long leap.  
  
  


**end**

9/12/20


End file.
